Las Crónicas de Marvel
by MarvelCCLiterario
Summary: Los capítulos están unidos en una misma historia, aunque se relataran en distintos tiempos, separados entre si y con otros personajes. Historias de los Vengadores, que estarán junto a los X-Men y los Guardianes de las Galaxias, más muchos héroes que aparecen a lo largo de los cómics. AVISO: VER TODAS LAS PELÍCULAS DE MARVEL (INCLUYENDO ENDGAME EN ADELANTE)
1. El Chasquido

—Te dije Thanos que morirías por eso. — Dijo Thor, viendo agonizar al Titán mientras hundía a Stormbreaker en su pecho.

—Debiste… debiste apuntar a la cabeza. — Con voz gastada comento Thanos, levantando el brazo, apunto de chasquear los dedos. Thor no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de su error cuando un rayo de luz cayo a su lado y de repente Thanos ya no estaba frente suyo, sino estrolado contra un árbol a varios metros lejos de él, teniendo adelante a una mujer rubia, con un traje rojo y azul y una estrella dorada en el pecho.

—¿Qué demonios? — Dice un atónito Thor viendo a la mujer caída de los cielos dar golpe tras golpe a Thanos, que tardo tiempo en reaccionar y frenar el puño de su agresora.

—No sé quién sos, pero estoy seguro que sólo serás parte del universo que no seguirá existiendo. — Recuperado ya Thanos, se levantó imponiendo su fuerza contra la mujer, dejándola a esta arrodillada.

—Soy Carol Danvers, aunque caerás conociéndome como Capitana Marvel. —Esforzada dijo, pero Thanos estaba nuevamente a punto de chasquear sus dedos, siendo interrumpido por Thor, que lo agarró del brazo, tirándolo al piso, haciendo que suelte a Danvers. Thanos, que parece derrotado con los dos héroes de pie a su lado: el dios apuntándolo con su hacha que fue liberada del pecho del Titán en la aparición de la Capitana, y ella envuelta de energía radiante.

—No me verán caer tan fácil. — Atacó Thanos, usando la Gema del Espacio, cayendo sobre ambos héroes, luego uso la Gema del Poder, golpeando a ambos desde el piso, aunque la Capitana resistiendo eso, logra escapar, desorientando a Thanos, por lo que Thor aprovecha levantarse y darle un derechazo en la mandíbula, dejándolo desorientado para que Capitana Marvel largué desde sus puños una descarga de energía radiante, forzando a Thanos a usar el poder de las cinco gemas para contratacar el ataque de la mujer espacial, dejando a Thor libre para desacomodar a Thanos de una patada en su cadera, dándose tiempo para que Stormbreaker vuelva a su mano, y al estar en ella apunta un hachazo hacia el brazo de Thanos, siendo detenido por este mismo al golpear su estómago para luego lanzarlo hasta la montaña, dejando al dios inconsciente. Thanos, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se da vuelta hacia la Capitana Marvel que volaba hacia él, golpeando frente a frente, Thanos recuperándose primero la tira al piso, golpeando su cara con el guantelete. Capitana, derrotada, escupe sangre de su boca, y ante sus ojos ve como Thanos chasquea los dedos, sabiendo que había fracasado en la tarea por la cual fue llamada.

Los héroes que el chasquido se llevó son: Bucky Barnes, Black Panther, Groot, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Spider-Man y el Doctor Strange.

Ambos héroes, Thor y la Capitana Marvel, se sintieron culpables por haber perdido contra Thanos, que luego de chasquear los dedos desapareció de la faz del Universo.

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado la primera historia de esta crónica.**

**Sé que es un poco corta, pero espero que con el tiempo pueda ir alargando cada historia.**

**Las cosas que no están explicadas en este capítulo o que parece que no tiene sentido, por ejemplo, ¿Qué hace la Capitana Marvel acá? Relajen, que en próximos capítulos será explicado.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos en la próxima historia **


	2. El Renacer de la Esperanza

—¿Qué le pasa? - Dijo Tony, señalado a Thor, que estaba sentado en un sillón apartado de la conversación que los demás héroes tenían en la sala, el que respondió su pregunta fue Rocket:

—Está enojado. Piensa que ha fracasado. Lo que, por supuesto, lo hiciste, pero ya sabes, hay mucho de eso dando vueltas, ¿no es así? - Justo después de la frase de la frase, se escuchó una explosión afuera del edificio.

Al voltear, los héroes vieron un señor, bastante mayor de edad, con unas patillas que llegaron hasta la mandíbula. Pero lo que más les sorprende es que sus manos salieron tres afiladas de metal. En su cara se mostraba una expresión salvaje. Segundos después de una mujer de piel oscura y cabello blanco bajo volando desde los cielos con pequeños rayos saliendo de su cuerpo. Al otro lado del señor, sin ser visto hasta estar ahí, había sido un niño de unos pocos años, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Cap, ¿Y estos quiénes hijo? - Dijo Tony sin apartar la mirada de las tres personas fuera del edificio.

—Voy a ir a averiguarlo. - Steve comenzó a caminar hacia los extraños, aunque no había dado ni dos pasos cuando estaba en el piso, con el menor de los tres al lado suyo. Los hombres no se movieron de ahí, extrañados y sabiendo que sí se movieron iban a terminar como Steve.

La puerta del complejo fue abierta, dando paso a los otros extraños, que se entraron despreocupadamente. Se detuvo a unos metros del otro grupo, cuando el mayor de estos habló:

—Por su culpa, la mitad del planeta murió, y la mayoría de nuestra raza. Es hora de que paguen. - Y sin esperar la respuesta, ambos se lanzarán ante los Vengadores, que al principio será más rápido. Cuando el señor de las cuchillas estaba encerrado junto a sus compañeros, los héroes se han determinado, se mantienen en vigía y los raros.

—¿Quiénes hijo? —Preguntó Steve, sin alejarse de su escudo del cuello de la mujer, pero le dije que había respondido como el de las cuchillas.

—Somos los X-Men, y yo, soy Logan. -

—¿Y por qué nos atacan? —Esta vez habló Tony.

—Estamos vengando a nuestros compañeros caídos, vengadores. - La que habló fue la mujer, que dijo llamarse Tormenta.

—Pero nosotros no los asesinados, es más, intentamos recuperarlos, ¡al igual que todo el Universo! —Dijo Bruce, intentando darle un sentido al grupo X-Men que ellos también estaban del lado de los buenos. Ante lo dicho, Logan y Storm se miraron, dándose un sentido que estaba equivocado, pero antes de que Logan pudiese hablar a la izquierda, junto a Tony, Rhodey, y todos los que tienen metal en sus trajes. La causa de eso fue volando fuera del edificio, atrayendo a los héroes.

—¡Así que son ustedes! - Grito Magneto. —Por su culpa perdí a la única persona que confiaba en mí. —Los héroes cayeron a sus pies y ahora Logan se encuentra, para hacer entender a Erik que ellos no fueron, que se han equivocado, cuando lo dijo, Erik escribió en razón, pero dijo:

—Si ustedes no fueron, la persona que mató a Charles sigue ahí fuera y no me cansa hasta que su cuerpo está lleno de sangre. -

—Se ve que llegaron personas confiadas. - Dijo Natasha, mirando a Carol, que también había soltado un comentario sobre matar a Thanos. —Entonces, en vez de atacarnos entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no pensamos en dónde estamos y como derrotar a Thanos? Y si se puede, recuperar a los perdidos. —Luego de esas palabras, los X-Men junto a los Vengadores se entraron al edificio.

Nat y Steve cruzaron las miradas, ahora no parece imposible derrotar a Thanos. Por primera vez, luego de veintidós días, la llama de la esperanza volvió a chispear.

* * *

**Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, donde los X-Men hacen su primera edición. Este capítulo es más hablado, ya que es necesario explicar un par de cosas para que ustedes vayan entendiendo lo que pasa y lo que va la historia. Supongo que el próximo capítulo va a ser también hablado, donde me remontaré unos días antes, donde Carol les explicara a nuestros héroes como llego ella ahí.**

**Acuérdate de seguirme en Instagram donde tengo que responder a las dudas de quienes han tenido ustedes en la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y síganme para saber cuándo subo el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
